Douceur féérique pour coeur blessé
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Semaine OS, thèmes Magie et Danse. Le prince Tooru se sentait bien seul et triste dans son château jusqu'à la rencontre d'un être étrange lors d'une fête. OiHina.


**Bonjour, bonjour, voici un petit one shot écrit pour la Semaine du One Shot ayant lieu du 07 au 13 Décembre avec pour thème Magie et Dance. C'est du OiHina et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture. :)**

 _Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi:_

Le prince Tooru Oikawa s'ennuyait dans son château. Certes, les fêtes étaient grandioses, tout le monde l'aimait, il ne manquait pas de prétendantes et pourtant, il se sentait bien seul. Tout d'abord, son père le roi n'avait pas supporté sa liaison avec un roturier.

Iwa-chan et lui se connaissaient depuis tout petits, ils avaient tout fait ensemble, cela n'avait pas duré longtemps avant que leur relation prit un autre tour. Puis le roi l'avait découvert et Iwa-chan fut obligé de participer à l'effort de guerre. Il en était mort.

Tooru se souvint le jour où il avait du regarder sa dépouille. Depuis le prince n'avait éprouvé que haine pour son père et s'était noyé dans la débauche la plus totale.

Il était là, allongé dans son grand lit au milieu de quatre femmes nues endormies de part et d'autres lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. "Prince Tobio, ce n'est pas le moment de déranger votre frère." Le petit garçon ignora le majordome et s'approcha du lui. Tobio était son demi-frère et leur père l'avait jugé meilleur héritier que lui. Tooru le savait et il s'en moquait éperdumment. "Pourquoi tu dors avec plein de filles, grand frère?

\- Prince Tobio, voyons!, fit Sugawara le majordome, je suis désolé, prince Tooru.

\- Pas grave, répondit-il d'une voix lasse, mais ce serait bien si vous partez, j'ai envie de dormir."

Sugawara s'inquiéta. Le prince Tooru avait perdu énormement de poids depuis la mort d'Iwaizumi-san. Il savait qu'il se détruisait mais se sentait impuissant. Le majordome souhaita du fond du coeur qu'il puisse avoir de nouveau goût à la vie.

Quelques jours plus tard, le roi donna une fête en l'occasion du vingtième anniversaire de son règne. Tooru était assis à coté de lui tout en regardant la salle de bal d'un air blasé. Tout ce faste commençait à l'ennuyer sérieusement...Jusqu'à ce qu'il vit une forme bouger, un jeune homme roux de petite taille qui dansait la ritournelle avec le prince Tobio. Le petit garçon semblait d'ailleurs enervé de ne pas pouvoir le suivre correctement.

Tooru l'observa, quelque chose d'iréel émanait de lui comme si... Leurs regards se croisèrent, un sourire mutin se forma sur les lèvres du petit. Tooru sortit du trone et le suivit jusqu'aux galleries. Celui-ci était assis sur la rambarde du balcon, il lui fit signe de venir. "Qui es-tu?"

Le garçon lui prit la main et Tooru fut transporté haut dans le ciel, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri et de se débattre. "Lache-moi sale esprit malfaisant!

-Je t'amène juste chez moi."

Ils se téléportèrent dans un lieu que Tooru trouva enchanteur, une forêt sombre dans la nuit où brillaient des milliers de petites paillettes étincelantes. Les maisons étaient construites dans les troncs d'arbres et tout le monde dansait au son des violons. Tout était si joyeux ici. "Bienvenue chez les fées, fit fièrement le garçon roux en secouant ses ailes de papillons d'un vert irisé, moi c'est Shouyou.

\- Et pourquoi tu m'as amené là?", fit platement Tooru. Ce n'était pas le genre des fées de kidnapper les princes.

\- Beaucoup de gens veulent que tu retrouves le sourire, donc je vais te guérir de ta tristesse.

Tooru parut dubitatif. Il devait certainement rêver. "Allez, on va danser."

Le prince le suivit en haussant les épaules. Shouyou lui prit la main et commença à mener la danse. Ils tournèrent ainsi pendant longtemps. Tooru se sentit étrange comme si ses soucis s'envolaient, il sentit l'envie de rire de nouveau, il entendit la voix d'Iwa-chan, il le vit même à la place de Shouyou. "Il est temps que tu vives de nouveau Tooru, il y a des personnes qui veulent ton bonheur. Redeviens celui que j'ai aimé." Le prince sentit Iwa-chan le prendre dans ses bras avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, les larmes aux yeux.

"Eh bé, tu as fait fort Shouyou. fit son ami fée Nishinoya.

\- Il ira mieux maintenant, répondit Shouyou en essuyant tendrement de ses doigts les larmes coulant des joues du prince, je vais le ramener au château.

\- Et tu vas rester là-bas avec le prince, je suppose."

Shouyou rougit. La fée rousse avait en effet veillé sur Tooru depuis sa naissance alors que lui-même n'avait été qu'un enfant-fée, à la demande de la reine. Cependant, en grandissant, il s'était pris d'affection pour le prince et il ne voulait rien de plus que son bonheur. Le voir si heureux avec Iwaizumi-san l'avait suffi.

A sa mort, peu avant de rejoindre les autres âmes, le chevalier lui avait demandé de veiller sur Tooru, quoiqu'il advienne. Shouyou s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir sauvé. "Oui!, fit-il en souriant, je l'aime après tout."

Le prince Tooru se réveilla et fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. La fée de la veille était là. Ce qui s'était passé n'était pas un rêve. D'ailleurs, il se sentit étrangement mieux, comme s'il était libéré d'un grand poids. Shouyou ouvrit les yeux en s'étirant : " Bonjour, prince Tooru." Il lui posa un baiser sur la joue avant de se lever.

" Tu n'étais pas censé être avec les autres fées?"

La fée lui adressa un petit sourire mutin : "J'ai décidé de rester avec toi. Tu seras un peu moins seul comme ça." Il tira les rideaux. "Il fait beau dehors. Que dis-tu d'aller faire un tour? On ira avec ton petit frère."

Tooru le regarda, interloqué. Cette fée était en train de bouleverser sa vie mais, au fond, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose après tout. Il se leva en pensant à l'avenir qui l'attendait aux cotés de ce petit être étrange.

 **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. A bientôt**.


End file.
